All I Want For Christmas Is You
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Its almost Christmas time at NCIS, what could happen?
1. Part 1

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Set after Hiatus

Its been exactly 2 years since Abby has seen or talked to Gibbs because he got a call from his old boss named _Mike Franks_ saying that they needed his help in Indonesia and because he was a retired sniper. On the day that he was at the airport about to head for gate 23, Abby was running towards him and she finally told him that they can't be friends anymore because well she was in love with him. So, she told him that would wait for him to come back and well he was shocked at first but didn't really surprise him because of the way he treated her and that's not how you treat someone like your daughter.

Two weeks before Gibbs had to leave, Abby couldn't keep her secret anymore because it was like burning inside of her and it felt kinda good to get it out into the open. By that, she arranged a meeting in her lab for the team expect for Gibbs obviously because she couldn't tell him and she would miss him more than anyone. So, when it was time for the meeting, she was kinda nervous because she probably would have been embarrass but its like they say '_You can't control who you fell in love with'_ or something like that. At first, Ducky was like 'Oh Abigail, I already knew that', Next Tony was like alittle dumbfounded, Then Ziva really didn't know what to say but she did say _'good luck'_ and stuff like that, Now for McGee, well he was jealous because he used to date her but he's going to have to be happy for her and just remember the good times they had together.

After they finished talking, Abby explained to them that she's seen Jethro at his best and worse and he doesn't scare her like he does with the others. Also she explains that he's always there for her whenever its about getting a new tattoo or something else and that they are closer to each other from what a father/daughter relationship should be. When Gibbs told the team that he was leaving, Abby almost wanted to cry, run down to her lab and hug for farting Hippo named _Bert _but since he was in the same room as her_; _she wanted to stay strong until she went home that evening.

No one knows when he'll come back and since he left, he made Dinozzo in charge and everything has been hectic since then. While Jethro was in Indonesia, he was thinking about what Abby had said to him and if he's ready to move on and start a relationship with Abby; While he was in Indonesia, Mike Franks noticed that Gibbs was alittle off subject and Mike asked him what was bugging him. When Gibbs told him what has happened at the airport before he left and Mike said that he shouldn't hold back on life since what happened to Shannon and Kelly and he should live his life; that life is too short and he should give Abby a chance at a relationship with him.

Now for Tony and Ziva, well their relationship has gotten alittle better but they are still friends because of _Rule 12_ which was _Never date a co worker_ and sometimes they wished that rule was never created. But that rule wasn't going to stop them from getting together not even Gibbs because that's how much they love each other and since Christmas is almost here; this will be the perfect opportunity for Tony to set up a plan. They started having feelings for each other when Ziva was in Africa and Tony came to save her from getting killed or when they had to go undercover.

With Gibbs in Indonesia, he was on base talking to Mike about if he could go to DC before Christmas comes so he can surprise Abby and Mike gave him the 'okay' to go home until 2 weeks after New Years Eve. After that, Jethro went to his building where he was staying and he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Ducky said as he was filling a paper out that was on his clipboard because he just got done doing an autopsy.

"Hey, Duck. Its me, Jethro" Said Gibbs as he was drinking coffee while looking for his suitcase.

"Ah, Jethro. My boy. How are ya?" Said Ducky as he put the paper that he was filling out into a vanilla folder with the rest of the papers.

"Good. And yourself?" Said Jethro as he found his suitcase and he put it on the bed so he could get his clothes out of the drawer.

" I'm fine. But I don't know about Abigail, she's worried about you Jethro." Said Ducky

"Well she won't have to worry about me." Said Jethro as he just got done putting his clothes into the suitcase and then pulled the zipper to the other side of it.

"Oh, whys that?" Said Ducky as he pushed his glasses up further because they were sliding off

"Let's just say that I'm coming home for a few weeks. Could you not say anything to the team? I want to surprise Abby" Said Jethro as he sipped some more of his coffee.

"My pleasure, Jethro. What did you say to Mike?" Said Ducky

"Um, well we talked about the past and when I told Mike that Abby told me that she loves me; he said that I shouldn't hold back on life because of what happened to Shannon and Kelly and I should live my life and give Abby at chance at a relationship with me." Said Jethro

"I have a question for you: Do you love Abigail?" Said Ducky as he just signed the last paper from the autopsy.

"I don't know. Maybe alittle..." Said Jethro before he could finish the sentence Ducky interrupted

"Jethro?" Said Ducky being impatient

"Yes Duck. I mean she is the one who makes me smile when I'm in a foul mood. She is the one who cheers me up when we have a bad day. I guess _our_ relationship has grown over the years; I mean we flirt sometimes and you know me, I don't act upon those feelings." Said Jethro

"Well maybe its about time too. You've been alone since your last wife. I don't want you to be alone anymore. I want you to be happy again Jethro" Said Ducky

"Thanks, Duck. I gotta go now. I'll see you in 4 days and remember not a word to the team or Abby" Said Jethro as he drank the last bit of his coffee

"Yeah, okay. Bye" Said Ducky as he hung up the phone

With the Team...

The three agents were sitting at their desks trying to find something about the victim who was down in autopsy lying lifeless on a table.

Timothy 'Tim' McGee was looking at some sort of a data base that had all of the Marines and Petty Officers listed to see if anyone was missing and after a few minutes of skimming through the list. he found that one person was missing and that was Petty Officer James McNeil.

"Guys I found something" Said McGee as he clicked on the person name to see their profile. McGee stood up from his desk and walked over to the big screen to pull up the persons profile so Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo and Ziva David could see it as well.

"His name is Petty Officer James McNeil, not married, and no kids." Said McGee.

"It says here that he's been in the Navy for 3 years, he attended University of Montana for 2 years, and he lives in a small town called _'Spencerville' _outside of DC" Said Tony as he grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder.

McGee and Ziva did the same, then they followed Tony to the elevator and by the time they caught up with him the elevator doors had already opened for them to step inside. After 25 minutes, they reached Petty Officer James McNeil's house in Spencerville. With Ziva's lock pick skills she successfully opens the door; after she opens the door, Tony, Ziva, and McGee have their guns drawn incase somebody in the house.

With Abby back at the Navy Yard...

Abby is in her lab sitting at her desk looking at a website that she found the other night because she couldn't go to sleep and well we all know why she couldn't. She misses Jethro like crazy. She misses him bring her Cow Pow, giving him hugs, him giving her kisses on her check, and him telling her '_good job Abbs.'_ While she was looking at the website she found the search box, typed in _'ncis gabby'_ and she clicked on the '_search'_ button hoping there was stories about her and her silver haired fox on there. When a list of stories popped up, she then went to the right hand side where all of the genre was, she selected '_romance' _and then she selected '_Rated R'._ After the page popped back up with a different list of stories, she went down the list to see if she sees a story that interests her, and a few minutes later she finds a story called '_The Morning After The Night Before.'_


	2. Part 2

All I Want For Christmas Is You

With Tony, Ziva, and McGee...

"Clear" Said Dinozzo as he just got done checking the rest of the house

Ziva and McGee lower their guns and they put them back into the holder that's hooked to their pants. While Ziva and Tony look around the house for any evidence, McGee goes over to the computer that's in the corner to check Petty Officer James McNeil's email before he takes the computer apart.

In another room with Tony and Ziva...

They are in Petty Officer James McNeil's bedroom, Ziva is looking through drawers and Tony is taking pictures.

With Abby back at the Navy Yard...

While Abby was still reading the story '_The Morning After The Night Before_' Ducky came walking over to her with the vanilla folder in his hands.

"Hey Duckman" Said Abby as she turned around to look at him

"Here I need you sign this" Said Ducky as he handed the vanilla folder to her

Abby goes over to her desk to get a pen of out her desk drawer and then she walks back over to her computer.

A few seconds later...

"Here you go Duckman." Said Abby as she handed the vanilla folder back to Ducky

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas**_

_**Is you**_

It has been just over 24 hours since the team has been working on the case and Dinozzo sent them home and told them to be back at 0500 in Marine time which that was 5:00 in our time.

Abby was shutting down '_her babies'_ (meaning the machines), after that she left and went straight to her apartment.

In her apartment, almost everything was black; the curtains, the furniture, and so on.

Abby went into her bedroom to grab something comfortable to wear after her nice warm bath. While she was in the bathtub, she was thinking what Gibbs would be doing right now and how badly she misses him. Her gut is trying to tell her something but can't quite make it out so she pushes the thought away and relaxes' letting the warm water rest againist her smooth skin.

With Gibbs...

At the airport in Indonesia, Gibbs strolled in and went straight to the gate where the NCIS private plane was and he took his NCIS ID out and showed it to the security. The guy was probably in his late 30s, had blonde hair, and he was tall about 5" 9. He nodded and let Gibbs through the gate. It takes 21 hours and 30 minutes to get to DC so Gibbs will be there at 0900 at night the next day.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**And I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas Day**_

The next day...

The day is just getting started and people are now waking up to get ready for work or to start their.

With Tony...

His alarm was set for 4 a.m. and right now it was 3:59.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Tony was dead asleep and he reached over to his night stand to turn the alarm off but instead his hand missed and he fell off the bed.

"Owww" Said Tony as he was groaning and rolling on the floor.

With Ziva...

Ziva woke up to some music from Israel. She got out of bed, walked over to her dresser, and then she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

A few minutes later...

It was 4:15 or 4:20 and so she grabbed keys and her bookbag, went outside, and started her car.

With McGee...

He had fallen asleep at his desk with his head resting on the typewriter that he used to write his books. As soon as he went home last night, he went into his bedroom, changed into a sweat shirt and sweat pants, and then he walked back out into the main room to over where his desk was and started writing.

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby**_

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

All three agents were at the Navy Yard at 4:45 and they rode the elevator up together. When they got to their floor, they stepped out of the elevator and walked over into the bullpen where their desks were.

While they waited until it was 0500, they checked their email, and after that, they started on the case that they were working on the day before.

Down in autopsy...

Ducky walked through the sliding doors and turned the lights on. After that, He walked over to the coat hanger to put his suit on and then he walked over to the doors that held the died bodies inside. His assistant, Jimmy Palmer helped him move Petty Officer James McNeil's body over to the autopsy table.

"Mr. Palmer, what are you doing on Christmas day?" Said Ducky as he began to cut down the middle of James McNeil's body.

"Um, nothing I don't think of. Why?" Said Palmer as he held back a layer of skin so Ducky could cut some organs out (Eww gross I know).

"Well I'm having a Christmas party and since mother won't be home I'm inviting the team over." Said Ducky

"Alright, I'll be there." Said Palmer

Up in the bullpen with the team...

McGee is checking Petty Officer James McNeil's phone records, Ziva is reading his file, and Tony is on his way to autopsy because Ducky found something and Ducky also has to tell him about the party and what they got Abigail for Christmas.

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click**_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You**_

With Abby in her lab...

She was looking at results from the machines gave her and she thought something _kinky_ was going on because there was little black spots in Petty Officer James McNeil's blood. She's been trying to keep her mind off of a agent with silver hair. No matter what she did, it reminded her of Gibbs. She minimized the result to look at the picture of her background. It was a picture of her and Gibbs in the squad room.

"I wonder what your doing right now" Said Abby as she signed to herself

In 34 hours they find out who and what killed Petty Officer James McNeil. Someone had poisoned him and that someone was his partner named Petty Officer Ryan Luis.

Before the team left, Ducky passed out the invites to his Christmas party and the team said that they'll be there.

With Gibbs...

He was still in the airplane waiting for it to land in DC. He was nervous as hell. Well what could he say? He hasn't been in DC for almost 2 years. Most importantly, what would he say to Abby?

"Shannon, please give me a sign on what I'm going is right" Said Gibbs to himself

Since the team finished early the Director, Leon let them go home for their vacation.

Christmas Morning...

Its about 9:00 a.m. and Ducky is cooking for tonight when the team comes over.

Later...

As they began sharing their gifts, no one got a gift for Abby well they kind of hold it off until the very end.

Abby sat there smiling as she tried to hide the hurt that whatever gift they might have bought her it wasn't what she wanted for Christmas this year.

Okay Abby, close your eyes" Tony said.

Abby couldn't help but smile "Why?"

"Just do it." Everyone said.

So she closed her eyes waiting to feel them place a gift in her lap but they didn't Tony just pulled her to her feet and lead her next to the fireplace she guessed. She could feel the heat on the side of her body she wanted to open her eyes but she didn't. She smiled standing by the fireplace as started talking.

"You guys could never give me what I want this Christmas." She said.

"Why's that?" Tony said his voice sounded farther now.

With her eyes still closed she said "Because what I want for Christmas can't be wrapped, bought or even put into a box."

Everyone was quiet as Agent Gibbs quietly walked up her and stood just in front of her. She didn't even know what was going on but the team couldn't wait until she open her eyes. She stood there quiet until a familiar voice said:

"They tried putting me in one but I wouldn't let them."

Abby's eyes slowly opened...

"OMG am I dreaming? No I couldn't be. Or else it could be an optical illusion? Its where your eyes play tricks on you." Said Abby to herself

She reopened her eyes and Gibbs was still standing there waiting for her to say something.

"Abbs?" Said Gibbs as he raised an eyebrow

"OMG it is you!" Said Abby as she through her arms around his neck

The team were smiling over the moon. Of course they knew that Gibbs was Abby's favorite and they also knew that she loved him.

"Yeah, I'm here Abbs." Said Gibbs as he was still in a hug with his favorite lab rat

"You have no idea how much I'd missed you" Said Abby as she pulled away from the hug

_**Oh all the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

"I gotta tell you something but you don't have to say it if you're not ready too. So, here it goes" Said Abby as she breathed out and looked into Gibbs' eyes "Gibbs, I love you."

Gibbs was ready to say it because he got another second at love and another chance at life

Gibbs looked deep into Abby's eyes and said "I love you too, Abbs."

After a few minutes of staring into each others eyes, they closed their eyes and slowly leaned froward to one of the best kiss they have ever had

"Hey um, Ziva?" Tony said as he walked over to where Ziva was standing; nervous as hell

"What? My little hairy butt." Said Ziva as she used his nickname her gave him a couple of months ago

Tony looked into her eyes for a minute or two and said "I love you."

Ziva bit her lip for a few seconds

"I love you too, Tony." Said Ziva

Before she could get away, Tony grabbed her and pulled her into one of the most romantic kiss they ever had.

The End

Merry Christmas and all a good night

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for helping me, The Gabby Effect


End file.
